THE CHARARCTERS OF MUSHROOM FIGHTERS
by marioandgoku7
Summary: This is just a wiki thing that show all about the chararcters now you can find out is there favorite food whats is there height. ps:i had to look everywhere for there age and other thing please review.
1. luigi

**LUIGI**

age:28

height:5.2

role:The leader of the mushroom fighters

LIKES:candy,daisy,flowers,tv,dirthy socks,soda can candy,pop

dislikes:goku,wario,vegeta,clean socks,superman,toad,people who trys throw candy away (the soda can).

personildy:luigi is a dim-witted team mate and the worst person of the team forgots mostly everything, Careless when others need help and his the founder of the team, luigi is the third fastest person counting pan (goku's granddather from dbgt who will soon join the team between episode 10 and 20,he is a coward when it's coming to fighting boos or other worldly creatures,He has a list of things that scare him here it is:Spiders(mostly),heights(not much scared of height just 49% scared),Bowser(bowser is part demon because of him shapeshifting into the only thing is leaf is his brushy eyebures,witch is any color that his into.)guns(unknown why)any thing that walk on muitly boos(mosly that),And mostly king boos(that his greatest fear of all),so luigi could be scared of zombies or the dark or the boogeyman!,Plus he's the only chararcter who acts like a child a 2 year old or a 5 year old,luigi is very childish,Always eating candy seen on these episodes:

there's a monster under my bed! episode 5 (eats candy when scared)

the return of ? (bowser thansfrom into chichi and gives luigi but luigi said no and leaf but ran back and suffed the candy into his face plus eating the warpper).

wario's evil plan (wario told luigi he was going to give him candy if he beat goku,toad,and pan to a purlp.

_RELATIVES_

GOKU

him and goku are best pal but sometimes he treats goku like his parnter and do everything his self.

TOAD

toad and luigi had been friends for 10 years but luigi has always been selfish to him.

candy

candy is a soda can with candy wrappers,he had that since he was 5 (in chichi's angry:luigi said he had this can since he was two of five.

MARIO

mario is luigi's two years older brother and a major character in this show he will be in more episode then any other major chararcter expected he will not arppear in 3 episodes,Mario is 100 times nice're than luigi kind-hearted and fun loving pal he is everyone's favorite friends.

CHICHI

luigi does hate chichi more than anyone else.

DAISY

daisy is luigi's girlfriend he gets all sly and and exited she is a major chararcter.

VEGETA

vegeta hates luigi and mostly goku he alway punch them for no reason.

_TRIVA_

luigi loves strawberry cake.

luigi pretrends he has no brother.

luigi's favorite song is "this girls is on fire".

luigi can't lift up goku.

luigi brush his teeth every once a week.


	2. goku

**GOKU**

age:54

heights:6.2

hoobies:fighting and taining.

likes:chichi,food,cake,fighting bad guys.

dislikes:luigi(sometimes)vegeta,bad guys,superman,needles,people wasting food

role in the show: the power house and the brave one.

personily:goku is kind-hearted brave,but not very smart not good with numbers very good at fighting but goku is very good at speed he is the fastest team mate in the team and all of the mushroom kingdom, everyone loves goku he is the nicest person in the team,goku aslo like to taunt at the enemy seen in a some episodes,Goku is the bravest one on the team ,But!has a big fear of needles causing the whole town to chase him luigi calls "bigbaby",goku hates that,plus he could knock he's light out but goku is too nice to,chichi is there mentor for the hideout,she gives them a hard,goku is always happy but something upset him like these:

luigi starts bering a jerk.

when some starts starting his name muitply time (seen in the bright light).

when vegeta said he did something(seen in the begin).

when someone waste food(the 12 hours without eating)

when someone attack him for no reason he'll beat them up (wario's venge)

someone attacks the other team mates(here comes the koopa bros!)

_RELATVIES_-

LUIGI

luigi is very selfish and almost never help the team but chichi makes him,goku and luigi are best friends.

TOAD

goku and toad are very good friends,toad help goku with thing,and goku help toad by helping him fight,luigi and like both of them to help him with selfish thing like cleaning up his room or helping him choose his outfit.

CHICHI

chichi is goku'swife he truely love even if she is somewhere in her sixy!

MARIO

MARIO and goku are very good friends,they have been friends since they war nine or five!

VEGETA

vegeta is a jerk when goku alway do something better than him,he's always jealous.

PAN

pan is goku's grandarther she loves goku very much and he's her mentor!

_TRIVA_

Goku could destroy the planet.

goku is not have alleges.

goku can jump up to thirdy feet in the air!

goku always have pan side to him.


	3. toad

**TOAD**

Age:17

Height:3.4

weight:78 pounds.

hoodies:star wars collecter,collecter of star fox.(seen in quite alot of episode)

personildy:toad is the smartest member of the group and always gald to help,is the third most favorite of the group(that what the veiwers said)second counts pan and goku first,toad is adventurerise,not scared of anything but!He is scared of heights(a unlikey fear)seen in soon to come episodes,toad is the fastest thinker he can think of a plan in a blink!,luigi is a brief enemy to toad(brief means 20%),like in the plot episode luigi throw toad into a chomp without a cain to disturb the sleeping creature causing it to chase him around the park,sometimes luigi hate toad,toad has been injured showed in those episodes:

bite marks by chomp.

turned into ashes.

faunted and fall down the stairs.

a tree fall on him.

chased by chasing chunks.

head slammed first into a steel door.

_RELATVIES_

GOKU

goku and toad are pals,better than luigi and goku,Also toad tells goku about quick attacks.

LUIGI

toad is luigi helpful parnter,But he doesn't treat him like it he treatshim more like a weapon.

CHICHI

toad is chichi second best student,he get almost everything she loves his work.

VEGETA

vegeta is like everyone's enemy,he makes fun of toad's hat.

TOADSWROTH

toadsworth is toad's grandpa he takes care of him.

_TRVIA_

toad is the smallest of the group.

toad is the top chararcter with the most injurdlys.

in the plot episode toad said that toadsworth is grandpa.

toad's could be relatvied to peach.

toad can't jump very high.


	4. the mushroom fighters!

**THE MUSHROOM FIGHTERS**

Combined weight:372 pounds.

team members:Luigi,Goku, (soon)

GOKU

the smartest,tallest,and powerful one.

TOAD

the brains behind the team,and his very clever!

LUIGI

the leader of the team the founder of the mushroom fighters!

_ALLIES_

allies are people who have help the heroes.

_VILLIANS_

villians are cruel and evil they try to destroy the heroes.

cain chomp

cain chomp is a robot like dog but only the head,It appeared in only 3 episode

1(the begin)the chomp appear in the park gaurded the golden coin.

_COMBOS_

these are the special moves that the heroes use to defeat the bad guys.

the flying toad,First seen in the plot luigi throws toad to the enemy and knock him/her out but it also injureds toad.

the toad ram,seen in some episodes,Luigi use toad's head as a battle ram he changes to the door and hit toad's head. Ps:Toad's head is not steel it really hurts!

double lbrow slam

a move used by goku and pan soon it will be a move,pan and goku jump up and hit the enemy's chest but goku uses his first and pan uses the lbow.

double groundpound

luigi and toad do this one,luigi mostly jump from the tree unless there is a tree,and toad justed jump in slam!Right on the enemy!

triple power bomb

the triple power bomb is used on powerful enemy,goku first lift up him/her up,then toad joins,Finally luigi joins and slam the enemy on the ground (mostly on the street)and he/she is knocked out for about twenty minutes.

Quadurple power bomb

quadurple is four


End file.
